fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
GHOST SMILE
GHOST SMILE is a 2014 action RPG developed by Inora. A reboot of the Ghost Smile franchise, the game keeps the famous characters of the original and the unique Universal Shift feature, but adds on new Ocarina of Time ''style gameplay as well, along with RPG and platforming elements. Story Smile is a "ghostborn", one of few ghosts born as a ghost rather than being alive once. A shy bookworm, Smile has only one wish, to experience true life for just one instance. Smile visits the Council of Spirits, leaders of the Spirit Universe. Although reluctant to, they tell him of the Crystal of Shadows, which will allow him to return to life. However, they reveal that the crystals have been scattered across the universe and gift him with the power of the Universal Shift, which will allow him to travel across universes. Smile visits the Gothic Castle and begins his quest to attain the 6 Crystals of Shadows. Inside the Gothic Castle, he battles through demons and at last reaches the Crystal of Shadow in the universe. However, it is guarded by a wolf-like ghost known as Puppeterror. Smile defeats the ghost, and learns that he was being controlled by a villainous spirit named Mythic. Mythic is low on power though, and can either kill Smile or escape. Mythic chooses to flee, and Smile collects the first Crystal of Shadow. However, he also visits the Spirit Council and learns more about the ghost known as Mythic. They learn that Mythic was once a terrible beast who wreaked havoc on the Mortal Universe. Having no choice, the Spirit Council used their collective powers for a temporary solution, to turn him into a ghost by shattering his Crystal that he used to heal himself. Mythic was reduced to a single ash, although across the years he slowly regained his power. The Spirit Council tells Smile that the situation is much bigger than they expected, and if Mythic got his hands on all 6 shards, he could wreak havoc on all worlds once more. Although Smile is disappointed that the adventure is going to be worse than he expected, he accepts the challenge and uses the Universal Shift to go across the Universes and collect the 6 Crystals of Shadows. He does and at last reaches Mythic, who has molded a new universe as his lair. Smile fights through the chaos and reaches Mythic at last who plans to steal the crystals now and wreak havoc across the multiverse. The two battle, and Smile prevails, using skills he had learned to at last reduce Mythic to an ash once more. As the universe begins to collapse, the Spirits he befriended carry him to the Spirit Council. The Spirit Council offers him a place on it, but he wishes most to be a human and live life truly. They oblige and a flash of light overtakes the screen. It then shows a young man walking down the street smiling. Gameplay The game is an action-adventure game with RPG elements. Players play as Smile as he explores the open-world and takes up the main task to attain the 6 Crystals of Shadows, however he can engage in side quests for various optional rewards. Smile's main tools are his appendages which can be used for hack n' slash combat, and the unique Universal Shift feature, which allows Smile to experience an alternate reality that although similar to other realities, has different Spirits, locales, bosses, and dungeons. The game also has optional boosts that can be attained by defeating enemies to get experience. There are many puzzles to solve as well. Across the game the player can attain Spirits, which are similar to Masks from ''Majora's Mask. These tools range from new abilities to access to small areas, and range from mandatory to optional. Collecting all Spirits yields the Demonic Spirit, which allows Smile to fill up a Rage bar by pulling off combos, which allows the player to temporarily become a demon with doubled attack and invincibility. Universes *'SPIRIT UNIVERSE': A world full of ghosts and gothic architecture. Some places of note are Spirit Central, a city full of shops, the Graveyard, and the Spirit Council Mansion. The dungeon for this world is Gothic Castle, and the boss is Puppeterror. *'TOY UNIVERSE': While the Spirit Universe is purposefully scary, the Toy Universe is downright unsettling, populated by toys who each have a hideous rictus grin to send shivers down your spine. Places of note are the Candy Cane Central and various buildings. The dungeon is the Abandoned Factory and the boss is Hack in the Box. *'DUEL UNIVERSE': A grim and tough universe where culture is focused around bloody combat. Taking place in a lava filled volcanic ecosystem, the player meets various gladiators of all shapes and sizes. Places of note are the Hillside Village and the arena. The dungeon is the Volcanic Crater and the boss is Victor. The story of this world involves the Crystal Belt, which holds the Crystal of Shadows of the world. Smile fights his way to the top, but the belt is stolen by the greedy former champion Victor. *'MIRROR UNIVERSE': A sad and somber universe where everything is made from glass, and people's feelings reflect off of it. The NPCs are all gloomy glass people, and places of note are the shattered mirror(a large landmark that shows the ideal world to the viewer) and the various Glass Temples. The dungeon here is the House of Mirrors, and the boss is the spirit known as Shard. *'SEASON UNIVERSE': A beautiful and windy universe that constantly changes seasons with various effects that alter the universe. Places of note are the Seasonal Tree, which can be used to change seasons, the Igloo(winter only), leave pile(fall only), beach(summer only), and pool(spring only). The dungeon is the Quad Mountain, and the boss is Seasonite. *'FLOODED UNIVERSE': A quiet and eerie universe that is flooded. Places of note are the abandoned ship and the Sailor's Fortress. The dungeon of this world is the Aquatic Cavern and the boss is Deadlight. *'MYTHIC UNIVERSE': An abstract universe full of offbeat gravity, enemies, and oddball hazards. This small universe only has a dungeon, End of the World, and the boss is Mythic. Side Quests There is a heavy focus on Side Quests in addition to the main story, with each universe holding 3, and each yielding a new Spirit. Spirit Universe Somber Spirit The Spirit Council has been getting frequent reports of noise keeping them up at night. Smile must go around at night, and use the Explosive Spirit to make a spirit appear. He will tell that his heart has ran off and now he can only sob. He tells Smile that the heart has gone to the Toy Universe, where he learns that the heart has ran off. From there, Smile must visit every universe and then catch the heart with the Greedy Spirit in the Flooded Universe. Return it to the sad spirit to get an entire level up. Know it All A spirit named Knowhoa has appeared in the universe after beating Mythic, who is annoying everyone with his constant trivia. You confront him and he promises to leave if you answer his 5 questions about the game correctly. Do so to get the Smart Spirit who will offer hints to puzzles and brawls if equipped. The Spirit Trials Complete the other side quests in all worlds and a gigantic tower will appear out of the ground in the center of town. Enter and you will battle three foes from each world in a non-stop brawl. Defeat them all to get the Trophy Spirit. Toy Universe Gearguy's Missing Gears Gearguy, the universe's engineer has been reduced to but eyes and a mouth by 5 mischevious Toy Dashers. The player must locate the Dashers, use the Greedy Spirit to get the gear back, and return them all to Gearguy to get the Gear Spirit. Talking Toys Visit Gearguy and use the explosive spirit to break inside his storeroom and recover the Nosey Spirit. Then, go inside the Abandoned Factory and use it to talk to the five un-finished seemingly silent toys. They thank Smile for his company and each give him a key. Collect them all and take them to the warehouse near Gearguy and you'll find a bag of 100 coins. The Tiny Toy Visit the Toy Collector to learn that he has lost a Golden Marble in a mouse hole in his house. Go to the Toy Universe's store and purchase the 100 coin Tiny Spirit and use it to go inside the mouse hole. Collect the marble and give it to the Toy Collector who will give you the "far less" valuable Ultra Potion. Duel Universe Return to the Arena After you have completed the Universe once, you can replay the arena. Defeat every foe to win the Power Spirit and become the champ once more! Courage Once More! A powerful brawler named Leo's Courage Spirit has ran away. The player must buy pieces of a lion costume from every world each costing 10 coins and give them to Leo to wear, which will allow him to get it back. Leo realizes that he doesn't need it, and gives it to Smile as a reward for his troubles. Victor's Trouble Victor has reformed, and wishes to fight once more, but his battle with Smile has scattered the four parts of a good fighter, Wit, Strength, Agility, and Strategy have been scattered. Smile must fight each of these who are hidden in the Volcanic Crater to get them to join him. Victor will give the player the Edge Spirit as a reward. Mirror Universe The Sweater Problem An old glass woman named Glina is trying to be "hip" and buys a hideous sweater that is blinding glass people due to it's raw and sheer ugliness. The player must avoid Glina until night and then go to the shop where a Mirror Spirit is hiding, due to it not wanting to look at Glina. The player must catch the runaway spirit and then use it to show Glina how ugly it is. She destroys it and the player is given the Mirror Spirit to keep. Play us a song, you're the Piano Ghost The somber people of the Mirror Universe need someone to brighten up their nights. The player must go to the Mirror Tavern and talk to the bartender, who needs a new musical artist. The player must copy the song everynight without missing any notes for three nights and the bartender will allow you to keep the Musical Spirit. The Child's Burden The bored Glass Children wish to enter the Mirror Tavern just once and have an Official Spirit, but do not know how to use it. The player must enter and find an entrance for the children. They will give Smile the spirit as a reward. Season Universe The Seasons of Squirrell An anthromorphic squirrell living in the universe seems to have a bad time each season. In the Spring, rain is falling down on him constantly, so you need to buy him a new umbrella from the story, in Summer he's looking for a sea shell, which the player must find with the Water Spirit, in Fall leaves are covering him and he must be un-earthed with the Greedy Spirit, and in Winter he needs 5 acorns, which are scattered across the seasons. Complete all this to get the Seasonal Spirit, 50 coins, and a horde of XP. Do you want to build a Snowman? In Winter, two spirit kids want to build a snowman, but they lost their supplies in a blizzard. The player must now find a hat, carrot nose, and stick arms by using the Greedy Spirit to un-earth the supplies. You'll get the Snowman Spirit. Surfing Summer Safari In Summer, the Surfing Spirit is engaging in a surfing contest. Complete his minigame in first place to win him. Flooded Universe Fishy's Surfing Safari After you have attained the Surfing Spirit, a large swordfish named Fishy appears in the water around the Sailor's Fortress. Race him with it to attain the Fish Spirit. In a Crabby Mood! On the Ocean Floor a gigantic hermit crab empty shell rests. Enter it to discover a group of angry crabs. Defeat all 10 to get the Shell Spirit. Bubbly Blast After completing the Aquatic Cavern, re-enter it and make your way to the end to find a small baby bubble named Bub. Escort him to the beginning of the dungeon while protecting him from getting hit by enemies. The family of bubbles will then give Smile the Bubble Spirit. Spirits Dungeons and Bosses Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games